


You Were Right

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kidnapping, Season/Series 07, the ending we deserved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: A season  7 divergence fic of Bellamy saving madis life and he participates in the last war
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin & Madi, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	You Were Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VegettoBlue63bellamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegettoBlue63bellamy/gifts).



> this was written for the 100 fic for blm here which you can find more about `` here`` honestly, this WAS NOT supposed to be two parts but I got stuck and I have over 10 prompts in my inbox (another coming this week) so a two parter it is hope you like this. Also I will be retagging this later I just need to get this posted asap.

_ Bellamy _

She was going to shoot him, he could see it in her eyes, the only reason she didn’t is because when he noticed Cadogan out of the corner of his eye pointing a gun at her, he bolts across the room and moves her out of the way just in time for Cadogan to pull the trigger. 

Before either of them can recover, Cadogan reaches over to something out of their view. When he brings it into their view, Clarke lets out a heart wrenching scream. "MADI." 

_How did he even get Madi? I thought she went through the anomaly_ _already? Bell_ amy finally catches his breath and begins to stand. "I thought I told you not to touch her." Bellamy's anger comes out for the first time in what feels like forever. Cadogan has a deadly smile on his face.

"That was before you betrayed me by saving her life. I was trying to help you and yet you save her still. You are not a true believer Bellamy. You may think you are but you're not. Now if you excuse me I have some things to learn from this one right here."

"NO MADI."

And just like that Cadogan goes through the anomaly with Madi. With Madi gone, Clarke starts hyperventilating. Bellamy tries to place her hands on her shoulders but she backs away from him. That hurts him more than her pointing the gun at him did. So Bellamy tries a different approach. He spots a glass and a pitcher of water across the room so he goes to fill it up and when he returns in front of Clarke, he starts talking. "Hey Hey, look at me, just breath in and out slowly." Clarke starts doing as he says and after a few minutes she's calmed down a bit. He hands her the glass of water and she takes a few sips of it.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." Clarke starts shaking her head. 

"I heard what he said Bellamy, you asked him not to take her, and shoved me out of the way, it's me who owes you the apology." 

"We can talk about all that later, right now, you need to go meet up with our friends and I will go get Madi." Clarke looks up at Bellamy with a confused and slightly angry face on her.

"What? No, I'm coming with you it's Madi." Bellamy’s shaking his head.

"Clarke, I know you can handle yourself, but if you go back in there they will find a way to put you back in the mcap machine. Plus, I need to find a way to earn your trust back. Let me do this please."

Clarke looks at him, but he can't read her face. That hasn't happened in forever, he's used to knowing what she's thinking. Finally after a solid few minutes, she takes a deep breath. "Fine, just bring her back to me Bellamy. Please." 

Bellamy nods his head. He wants to bring her in for a hug, but he hesitates. So does Clarke so he sticks with putting his hand on her shoulder. "I will, or I'll die trying." Clarke tenses up at that but doesn't say anything. He's about to go into the anomaly to Bardo when he hears her say something.

"Bellamy, wait." 

He turns to face her, she takes a deep breath but speaks. "Be careful out there will you." He just nods his head and tells her the same thing while she nods her head in agreement. They have so much to say, but that can wait until after Madi is back safely in Clarke's arms. After that brief exchange Bellamy enters the Anomaly.

When Bellamy gets to Bardo, noone is guarding the stone. Which is relieving to Bellamy but very odd. Nevertheless, he begins to exit the stone room into the hallway.

When he opens the door, he sticks his head out to make sure noone is lurking in the hallways. When he doesn't see anyone, he enters and sticks closely to the wall. He cautiously starts walking towards Clarke’s old cell hoping all beyond hope, that maybe she's not in the mcap machine yet. 

When he gets to the cell hallway, he notices two people standing guard at one of the doors.  _ That has got to be Madi.  _ Bellamy thinks he starts getting closer and he realizes he knows the two people standing guard. Jensen and Asher. So he takes a big risk and hopes beyond hope, that Cadogan didn't tell them not to trust him.

He starts walking towards them. "Jensen, Asher, the Shepherd says he wants to see you in his office. I'll stand guard over the girl and bring her when it's time." For whatever reason they believe him and head in the direction of Cadogans office.

When they are gone, Bellamy does a quick look around to make sure no one is around. When he doesn't see anyone he opens and the door. The first thing he sees rips his heart in half. Madi is sitting tied to a chair trying to break free. When she hears the door, she looks up and a huge sigh of relief flows through her. "Bellamy thank god."

Bellamy races to untie her. "I'm getting you out of here." He gets the knot untied and she jumps into his arms. He engulfs her back relieved she's okay.

It doesn't last long though, he lets go of her and takes her hand. "Come on we have got to get out of here."

Madi tugs on his arm. "Wait where's Clarke?"

Bellamy lets a tiny smile escape "she's safe I promise you." That must be enough for Madi, because she's pulling him out the door. Before she exits he stops her and looks out the door to see if the coast is clear. When he sees that it is. He tightens his grip on Madi's hand and breaks out into a run towards the anomaly room.

When they get there he lets Madi go in first and just in time because he sees people marching towards him he gets in and closes the door and locks it. He grabs the helmets and helps Madi put hers on her head. Once he's got it securely on her head the door starts jiggling. 

He quickly puts on his helmet and imports the code and grabs Madi's hand. "You ready" she nods her head and they walk through the anomaly hoping to see Clarke and their friends on the other side.

  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!!!


End file.
